All's fair in love and war
by lovethislife-x
Summary: He's the last human, she's the clone. As a unlikely friendship forms between them, what obstacles will they face before they can both be happy? Formally called what is happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Guys =3 This is my first (****_sort-of_****) fanfiction. I had the idea in my head for a while, couldn't think of how to word it. Anyway, here it is C:**

* * *

I was a mistake, in fact I think we all were. I was the first one, the one she took more time on. The one she made sure not to wrong on. The one... The list goes on forever. I'm a clone by the way, if you're wondering. But not the type you see in the old movies, no, I actually look human. In fact, if you didn't know I was a clone, or that humans are extinct except for one, you could mistake one of us as a human. I don't know exactly how I was made but I've heard the rumours. That we were just made up of old dead humans. Ugh, I really hope not.

**How it really happened.**

**Day 1**

**Princess Bubblegum had been working on a cloning device for at least 6 months now, and she was certain she could clone anything. She decided not to jump into things and start cloning small things like food. If it worked she could stop hunger all across the land of OOO, which was a common thing at the moment. But what she really wanted to do was clone _humans_. **

**"Lately, Finn has just been staring. It doesn't make sense to me but he must be feeling lonely, I was exactly the same when my parents died." Princess Bubblegum thought to herself, as she got the last of her food supplies for the cloning device. She put it in a test tube, she would have to wait a while before the food wouldn't be as fresh. She put a label on it with the numbers "225" on it next to the bottle which read "552". **

**"I'll start cloning tomorrow" Princess Bubblegum whispered.**

**Day 2**

**Princess Bubblegum was woken up by the sun gleaming in her window. "Ugh." She had been up all night, mainly focusing on the cloning device. It was around 6am and most of the candy citizens would be asleep now.**

**"Milady! I see you are up, would you like any help today?" Peppermint Butler asked, sounding more cheerful today then he normally does. Princess Bubblegum just dismissed that fact.**

**"Yes actually. You know that I've been..." She stopped speaking to yawn. "... Excuse me Peppermint, as I was saying, you know that I've been working on the cloning device," Peppermint Butler nodded. "Well, today I thought I might give it a try!"**

**"I think that would be a excellent idea Milady."**

**After Princess Bubblegum had finished checking the cloning device for any faults for over 10 hours, just to be certain, she spoke to Peppermint Butler, who by this time was falling asleep.**

**"Peppermint Butler!" **

**"Huh?"**

**"Put test tube "225" into the device."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"YES! Of course I am!"**

**Peppermint Butler got the test tube which read 225 and put it into the device, not bothering to look at the contents knowing that Princess Bubblegum knew what it was.**

**"WHAT! You've poured 552 into there! The test tube was upside down! This is bad this is really, really bad!"**

**"Milady, It's nothing to-"**

**"OH GLOB NO NO NO!"**

**Princess Bubblegum threw the device at the wall but it was too late. The command had already been sent.**

**"Ugh, I'm going to check that it has only sent one. Make sure _not_ to touch the device!"**

**Princess Bubblegum ran to "experiment room 2", it took her two hours (The candy castle is massive), she looked at the control and saw there was the number one there.**

**"Phew."**

**But she didn't notice the paper covering up the two zeros. Princess Bubblegum looked up and saw a girl, with sky blue eyes, brown hair and wearing a bright orange combat suit. The girl was staring at her hands. **

**"Hello." The girls innocent, perfect voice said.**

**"Hello, I am Princess Bubblegum. Who are you?"**

**"I am Alyssa. May I ask what are these?" She held up her hands and waved.**

**"Those are hands. I have a lot of things to tell you."**

**Princess Bubblegum led Alyssa out of the room, and shut the door not noticing that another clone had just been made.**

**Day 7**

**"Peppermint Butler, I'm just going to the Experiment Room 2 to get my notepad be right back, keep after Alyssa."**

**"Yes Milady."**

**Princess Bubblegum sprinted to the room and opened the door. She dropped her coffee and the coffee went all over the floor. There were ninety-nine clones all cramped in a tiny space.**

**"No, I thought.."**

**She looked at the control panel. **

**"Shoot." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Bubblegum ran as fast as she could to Experiment Room 1 where Peppermint Butler and Alyssa were. **

**"Alyssa could you just leave whilst I just talk to Peppermint?"**

**"Of course! But where do I go?"**

**"Straight up then to your left."**

**Alyssa walked out of the door and went where she was told.**

**"Milady, are you alright?"**

**"No, there are 99 insane clones, in Experiment Room 2!"**

**"But you didn't make..."**

**"I know. I must of pressed 100. Is there anywhere we could put them?"**

**"Yes, the old Assassin Kingdom, just outside the walls of the Candy Kingdom."**

**"Excellent, we'll put them all in there."**

**Meanwhile, Alyssa's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had gone into experiment room 2 with the rest of the clones. Before she knew it she was lifted up and thrown out of the Candy Kingdom. Banished. For all eternity.  
**

Alyssa's POV

It's nice. I suppose, we do get food once a week and any other food is our own grown crops. It's just I don't feel like I belong here. Everyone is exactly the same, but me. They all have pure hatred for Princess Bubblegum. Which, is exactly how this war began. Everyone is trained and sent out to fight, even the girls but I don't want to do that. I don't see why we should punish the OOO citizens for Princess Bubblegum's actions. The Fire Kingdom, Ice Kingdom and Beutopia has already been destroyed. That was by accident!

"CADET 552! SNAP OUT OF YOUR DAYDREAMS AND FOCUS ON THE TRAINING EXERCISE!" shouted Mr Jennings or as we have to call him Sir.

I stared into space. I never did these "Training Exercises", there just a waste of time. Especially if you don't even want to be in the war.

"CADET! YOU KNOW TO CONSEQUENCES OF NOT DOING THE EXERCISES!"

I did, you get tasered. I saw him get the taser out of his pocket.

"ARE YOU GOING TO DO THE EXERCISE?"

He brought the taser to my arm.

"No."

He shocked me. I was used to it by now. I probably get tasered around 10 times a day, whether it's just because I wasn't listening or not doing the training exercises I was guaranteed to be shocked. The only thing I liked about the Training Centre was the fighting. Yeah, I know I said I don't want to be in the war and fight, but it could come in handy if I'm ever forced into going to the war. I tuned out the pain and listened to the gunshots and bombs going off. The taser came to a sudden halt.

"Cadet. Just go."

"What?"

"I know you heard me, now go! Before I change my mind. Oh, and your arm's bleeding again."

This wasn't like him. But I didn't care. I ran to my secret spot. Just after our Kingdom to a field where there was a weeping hollow. I sat on the hilly area and got my notepad out. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I let them fall on my notepad. I didn't know why, well I sort of did. It was the first time anyone had has ever understood me. It was the first time I felt someone could actually see the pain and sadness in my eyes. They were the emotions I hid from my "family" and "friends" purely because the only feelings they have are hate. I pulled my hair out of the tight bun I put it in and let is freely fall. It was very long, but if you don't cut it for four years it's going to be isn't it? That's another thing. I grow extremely fast. I might be four but I look eight-teen. I changed out of my clothes wh

Just at that moment, I heard loud footsteps coming from behind me. I turned round to see someone, or something running toward the weeping hollow.


	3. Chapter 3

From a distance I could see that it looked like a clone, not wearing the combat suits we have to wear, but it looked like a clone. I couldn't go and see what it was because I would be entering enemy's territory. Then it just stopped. No apparent reason, just stopped. I couldn't see what it was doing but I didn't care. I closed my notebook and put it in my bag. I stood up and I heard someone say "Wait!" It didn't sound like anyone from our troop, so I figure it was the thing. I turned to look behind me and saw the thing running to me. As it got closer it looked more and more like a clone. By the time it got here it was... out of breath? Not a clone then.

"Wait." it said.

"I am." I figured it was the best thing I could do at this time.

"Are you human?"

"Humans are extinct so.. no."

"I'm a human. Finn the human. What are you?"

"Human? Are you sure you're not a clone?"

"Clone? You're a clone?" He looked confused.

"Yeah."

"So, you're part of the troop who destroyed Ice Kingdom and Beutopia?"

"Well, my people did and-"

"You destroyed my girlfriend's home!" He had rage all across his face.

"No, I'm not-" I tried to say it in a calm manner but inside I wanted to scream and shout "NO I DIDN'T!" This was one of the many reasons why I hated being a clone, you always get labelled for something someone else did.

"You started the war."

"NO! LISTEN TO ME! I _DIDN'T_ DO ANY OF THIS!" I couldn't contain my anger. "YOU THINK BECAUSE I'M A CLONE IN TROOP 290, THAT _I_ DESTROYED PEOPLE'S HOMES! THAT I STARTED THE WAR! BECAUSE IF YOU DO IT'S QUITE THE FREAKING OPPOSITE! I DON'T WANT TO BE FORCED INTO THE WAR, I WISH THIS WAR WAS OVER! I WISH I HADN'T DEVELOPED A BRAIN, I WISH PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM HAD LEFT ME IN THE ROOM WITH THE OTHERS! But most of all." I got close to his face and whispered "I wish I wasn't _made_." I sat down and burst into tears, I couldn't help it. Saying it out loud to someone made it more true. He sat beside me.

"Don't say that."

"It's true though. No-one understands me. They're all exactly the same."

"What do you mean?"

I don't know why, he only needed to know what I meant, but I thought now would be a good time, I told him everything, my life in the castle being thrown out, training, everything.

"I understand."

"You don't." I sniffed.

"I do. You don't feel like you belong, like you shouldn't be here. I felt like that for a while. I'm starting to again." His eye's had tears in them. I felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry." I said in barely more than I whisper.

"Why? You aren't any part of this war, meaning you didn't do anything. You don't want this war neither do me, Jake or Flame Princess."

"Oh I get it Flame Princess's your girlfriend. Who's Jake?"

"Yeah, and Jake he's my best friend but he's a talking dog that can stretch, complicated I know. But he's awesome."

I smiled for the first time in 3 years. I looked at my clock.

"Oh damn! I was meant to be home, like, 10 minutes ago! I've gotta go Finn. It was nice talking to you!" I said as I ran off into the bushes and home. That was the first time I have ever talked to someone in a friendly way. It felt weird. I liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

That was the first of many times I saw Finn. I saw Jake sometimes, and Flame Princess once or twice. They were weary of me first but when they saw how comfortable Finn was around me they weren't as weary. I knew how wrong it was to talk to a enemy but that's why I do it, and anyway, they can't stop me from who I can see and who I can't see.

"And that's when... Oh shoot." Me and Finn were talking and he looked like he was looking at his house.

"What?" I looked over at the tree house. (I found out he _lives_ in the weeping hollow!)

"Princess Bubblegum's at my house! What the glob could _she_ want?"

I could see that Jake had answered the door and was talking to Princess Bubblegum.

"I heard she wanted troops." I said quietly. I could feel myself going pale.

"But why ask me?!"

"She might not be asking you about troops."

"Then what?"

I didn't want to tell him that someone from my troop had caught us a couple months back, but I didn't know she had told Princess Bubblegum.

"I don't know." By this time I felt sick. " I've gotta go." I ran off.

When I got home I just sat down and closed my eyes. What else am I going to do? Whatever Princess Bubblegum was at his house for was a bad reason.

_**THE NEXT DAY **_

I went to the hills but Finn wasn't there. I sighed. Back to being alone then. I got my notebook out of my pocket. I started writing.

"Ugh." It was Finn. I felt a smile on my lips but I tried to hide it my covering my face with my hair.

"Hey Finn. What happened yesterday?"

"Princess Bubblegum wants me to stop seeing you. She's says "You're a danger to society." If she knew you she wouldn't say that."

"People stereo-type me a lot."

"I know. She said it with a scowl! It's not like you've done anything to deserve that treatment."

"I'm used to it. Anyway, it looks like she's not going to stop you."

"Nope."

"I was worried that she would be asking you to join troops. How did she find out?"

"She found out because she was transporting food to your Kingdom. Well, she wasn't but the person who did saw us and told her."

"They must of been running late, it was way past the time they should give us food when we were talking."

We talked for a couple hours like we usually do, I wonder how we still have things to talk about. When we finished talking I walked away not knowing this could be the last time we talked.

* * *

**_Indeed this is a short chapter but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger sort of thing sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yeah. The next chapter will be uploaded today._**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since I saw Finn. I had to catch up with "training". I wasn't aloud to leave the Training Centre until I had caught up with the others. But seriously, when would you use Math in a fight? I was running late, so a ran to were me and Finn would meet. We had to change it so it was in a more hidden place. Still close enough to our territories so that we could get away quick enough for no-one to see. When I got there he wasn't there. He's probably forgot, I mean I would forget after 1 week and only going here once I would forget too. So I went to where we used to go but when I got there he wasn't there either. I noticed smoke coming from the direction of the Tree house. They hadn't had they? As I got closer I saw that it was on fire and mostly destroyed. They had! They had bombed his house! I ran inside to see Finn and Jake lying there. Lifeless. I picked them up and took them out. When I looked at my hand it was covered in blood. I needed to talk them to the nearest and cleanest hospital. The nearest hospital was **The Candy Kingdom's** one. How would I get them there? They were still breathing. That was a good thing. I picked them up and put them on my shoulders. I was at the Candy Kingdom borders when Princess Bubblegum saw me.

"What are-" She saw that I was holding the lifeless bodies. "**YOU**! YOU DID THAT DIDN'T YOU!" She was absolutely furious.

"What? No! The tree house got bombed!"

"BY YOUR PEOPLE NO DOUBT."

"I think that these people's lives are more important than who did this!" I gestured at Finn and Jake's bodies.

She took a step back. "Give me them."

"I can't."

"Why? Worried I'll find a knife in them?"

"What? I can't believe it. You actually think I would _hurt_ them? I'm pretty certain you know that Finn's been talking to someone, that persons me, and if he dies, then I'll be just the same as before. Lonely. I can't go back to being like that. Now, are you willing to save them? _With_ me?"

She looked shocked. "Yes. But after you're going in the dungeons, for talking to them."

I confessed to save his life, and to stop Princess Bubblegum calling me a murderer.

"Fine." I said in barely more than a whisper. "Am I aloud to cross the borders, or will I be killed?"

"You're aloud to cross. But you're not aloud near Finn or Jake, as soon as you put them on that hospital bed, you're going in the dungeon. Then if I decide to release you, you stay away. Okay?"

"Yes." She was as heartless as the rumours said she was. I stuck up for her, all because of that one week I was in the castle with her. Oh how I regret it now. I put the bodies on the beds and said in the quietest way possible right by Finn's ear, hoping he would hear "Please be okay. I have to go. Forever. I'm sorry." I had tears in my eyes, I tried not to blink. I was grabbed by the arm and thrown in the dungeon.

"How come you're here?" It was a woman's voice. "I'm Marceline by the way. Marceline Abadeer."

"I talked to a enemy. I don't see why that's a law. She's such a bitch. Making laws on who you can and can't see."

"Feisty. I like it. You wanna know why I'm here?"

"Eh. I suppose."

"It was before the war. I bit a Candy Citizen. Princess Bubblegum to be exact."

"You _bit_ her?"

"Just a nibble. Not gonna kill her or turn her, but she got so pissed."

"I can imagine. She's screaming, all like "Ahh!" "

She laughed. "You're funny. I never caught you're name?"

"Cadet 552 or Alyssa. I prefer being called Alyssa. Or Lyss."

"You know we're actually the safest people? If a bomb hits the Candy Castle then this is like a bomb shelter. 'Cos we're underground."

"You change the subject a lot don't you?"

"You're the first person to ever notice. I change the subject 'cos I think of stuff get what I mean?"

"No."

"Just me then." She floated up to the top bunk. "This beds mine. You get the bottom bunk. 'Night night."

I got into bed it was hard as stone. I closed my eyes and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn's POV

* * *

"Where am I?"

When I spoke the words didn't sound like I actually said them. It wasn't like my voice, it sounded like it needed to cough and it was quiet. I tried to cough, but when I did it hurt.

"You're awake!" It sounded like Princess Bubblegum. "Oh thank Glob! You're alive!"

"Yeah." There was that voice again. I coughed even though it hurt.

"Oh no, you don't need to cough! You inhaled a lot of smoke that's all."

"Smoke?"

"The tree-house was bombed. About 3 months ago."

"3 months? I've been asleep 3 months?!"

She nodded. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Now, now language. You shouldn't speak like that."

"That's how I feel."

She giggled. "Does anywhere hurt?"

"Uh... My legs, my arms and everywhere." It suddenly hit me. "Is Jake okay?"

"He's fine. He woke up a hour after you were taken to the Candy Kingdom Hospital."

I tried to sit up but when I did I just felt dizzy.

"You should take it easy for a while. You were worse than Jake. You won't be able to use your legs or arms for about 6 weeks, not that you would be able to because you've broke you're back, from falling."

"I fell?"

"Yes, do you remember anything?"

"All I remember is going to bed. Then waking up here."

"Okay." With that she left the room.

A while later Jake came in.

"You're alive!"

"Yeah."

"Whoa, dude what happened to your voice?"

"Smoke." My throat was starting to go sore.

"Oh. Do you know that Alyssa got thrown in the dungeon?"

"What? Why?"

"'Cos she was talking to you."

"Ugh. Stupid laws on who you can and can't be friends with." A stared up at the ceiling. I heard footsteps and Jake closing the door. I need to find a way to see Alyssa. I couldn't leave her. She was the closest thing to human I'll ever meet, excluding fish people.

* * *

Alyssa POV

* * *

I had gotten into the routine of getting up early, for no reason, so I took that as a opportunity to get changed before Marceline got up.

"You're up early again?"

"Like always."

That was the conversation we would have every single morning.

"Don't you find it weird?"

"What?"

"Living with a vampire."

"Well, I'm not actually living with a vampire am I? I'm more like trapped with no escape. But no, it's not weird."

"Not even scared?"

"No. I've been in worse situations."

About an hour later (just guessing), our mush was given us. Well, my mush, Marceline got a apple. Obviously red because it's the only colour she eats. I never eat my "food".

"What do you keep in your pockets?"

My pockets. I forgot about them! "I keep my notebook and my hair clips."

"Hair clips?"

"If ever I need to... PICK A LOCK!" I had forgotten about my hair clips! I could pick the lock with it and get out.

"Pick a lock?" She looked confused. "You've only been here a month! I've been here 4 years!"

"Do you want the clip or not?"

"Gimme."

I tossed it over to her. She started to pick the lock when I heard a click.

"Did you get it?"

"I BROKE THE BLOODY CLIP!"

"Ugh!" Now we were never going to get out.

Just then I heard footsteps they didn't sound like the normal footsteps. They were slow.

"Alyssa?" It was a voice I didn't recognise with a face I did.

"Finn! You're okay!" I was overjoyed to say the least.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!"

"You look like poop."

"I feel like poop."

Just then Marceline pipped in.

"Finn. Fancy seeing you here!"

"Marcey?" Finn sounded like he knew her.

"You two know each other?" I asked

"We go waaaaaaaay back." Marceline elaborated on way.

"You haven't changed much."

"You haven't either. Still got baby fat."

Finn blushed, well, I think it was a blush his face was already red. "It's not baby's fat. It's just fat."


	7. Chapter 7

Marceline floated to bed. She slept a lot during the day. And the night.

"You okay?" I asked Finn.

"No. I feel like crap. Plus, this really hurts."

"You didn't have to come down here."

"I did. To know you were okay."

"But I wasn't the one whose house got bombed. I was worried about you. I thought you'd... died."

"I might have a broken back but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I had a weak smile. He was the only one who could make me smile in a bad situation.

"You should really get back to bed. That back isn't going to heal otherwise."

"I know."

"Then why don't you?"

"'Cos I-" He slipped backwards. Oh shit, I don't know what to do. "Damn. Well, I'm stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life." I could see he was in pain, and tried to disguise it with humor. I do the same.

"HELP!" I shouted but no-one could hear me. "HELP HELP HELP HELP!"

"They won't come down unless it's a emergency." Finn said weakly.

"But it is."

"They won't know that." Hm. How was I going to get them down here.

"MARCELINE WAKE THE HELL UP!" I dragged her out of bed.

"What?" She groaned. She saw Finn. "FIRE! FIRE!"

"Why are you shouting fire?" Me and Finn said in unison.

"Ugh. You two are so stupid, a fire is a emergency! FIRE FIRE HELP HELP!"

I helped. "FIRE!"

"Do you really think they can-" I was cut of by someone saying "What where?"

Princess Bubblegum.

"Uh..." I stuttered. "Look at the floor." She looked down, and had a mix of emotions on her face. Anger and Shock being the main ones.

She shook her head in anger.

"You're going to die."

"What? Why?" I was confused. Okay, I understood she had like a death will against me but seriously, what did I do!

"Don't play innocent. I know you did this. Acting all friendly with Finn so you can stab him in the back. It's all a game. He might not see past it but I do. Knowing his heroic nature he'd come to save you from the "fire" him being ill and all it was prime opportunity to kill him."

Had she gone mentaly insane? Why would I do this?

"Woah. Bonnie, she didn't do this. Finn went to see her_ out of choice_. Not out of_ heroic_ nature." Marceline stuck up for me. I had tears in my eyes.

"Don't stick up for her. I know her type. There all the same."

I went to the corner of the room to cry. Finn was lying on the floor in pain and they were arguing over "my type" of people.

"What? Clones? Bonnie I'm pretty sure you remember four years ago. When you first created clones."

"Which was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Let me finish. You remember Alyssa. Course you do. She's the one you... how do I put it? Took care of."

"She disappeared, Marceline. "

"Where to? Well, she's here in this cell with me."

"Did she tell you this? I told you before. She'll be friendly with you, then use you."

"You don't fucking get it do you! I didn't do any of this. The bombing, luring him here. In fact if you kill me it'll be letting me out of all the miserary I've been having. Not killing me would be worse than killing me. No doubt you'd ban me from seeing my friends, you'd probably ban me from everywhere execpt my Kingdom!" I shouted from inside the cell. "I developed a brain Bubblegum. I can't just ingnore that fact! I know you know that Marceline is telling the truth. You just want to punish someone because some one you're close to is hurting. I know that feeling."

"I'm sorry." Her face was understanding. Maybe she'd changed.

"Guards take Finn up to the hospital."

"No! I won't leave!" Finn was fighting the guards.

Princess Bubblegum came up to the bars.

"Like I said. I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

I felt a shooting pain in my stomach.

"You didn't." I wheezed. I was suddenly breathless.

"She didn't what?" It was Finn. I forgot he was being held by the guards. He sounded panicked.

"You and I both know I did." She had a smirk on her face.

Then it was black.

* * *

**Marceline's POV **

She just collapsed. I couldn't catch her in time and she hit her head of the concrete floor. I could see her clothes were ripped and had a deep wound where it was ripped. I lifted her up and put her on the bed. I could hear Finn crying muffled and quietly.

"Why?" I asked Princess Bubblegum.

"She would've ended up going insane. I had to."

"How was she going insane? She was just like anyone else."

"She was a clone. They don't have minds."

"You don't think she could've developed a mind? If she's a clone of a human, then she's going to have a brain of some sort."

She just ignored me and went up the stairs to the Candy Castle.

"Did she do it? Did she kill her?" Finn asked.

"No, she's just tried to."

"But she's gonna die. Right?" He was starting to cry again.

"Not if I can get a first aid kit." I knew a thing or two about stitching stuff up. "Or a needle and thread."

"I can get you one." It was an unfamiliar voice. A guard? "Princess Bubblegum's been going insane. She's been trying to perfect a cloning machine. Bring back humans or something. She just keeps repeating that. "Bring back humans. I can do this. Do it right." Muttering words everytime she goes past. Now, I don't really want to go behind Princess Bubblegum's back but I can't let her kill someone. Also, I can see how much pain this guy's going to go through if he loses her."

"So you'll get us the first aid kit?" I asked.

"Yeah. Phil keep after the guy."

"I have a name you know, it's Finn."

"Phil, keep after _Finn. _I'll go get the first aid kit." With that he went up the stairs.

"Here." Phil (I think it was.), gave Finn some keys. "Go in the cell. I'll just stand outside. Make sure that if anyone comes I'll distract them so you can go out."

"Thanks." Finn limped to the cell doors, and unlocked it. He went over to Alyssa.

"It'll be alright." I comforted.

"I hope so." Finn muttered. Just then the guard came back with the first aid kit and handed it to me. I opened it up and stitched up Alyssa.

"We'll have to wait until morning to see if she'll be better." I stated

"Then I'll stay 'till morning. I'm not leaving her 'till I find out if she's okay or not." Finn said.

"Okay. You'll have to sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I can sleep on the floor."

"With your bad back. No." We argued until nightfall so I slept.

In a bed.


	9. I fail at life Author's note D:

**Right, I haven't uploaded to this for ages. I HAVE LOST THE FILES FOR IT! I forgot to back them up blah di blah blah. SO if anyone is wondering then that's why! Well, you probably weren't. Oh well! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter but I only found out like yesterday, that all my files had gone. I mean ALL my files. I threw my keyboard at the wall! Anyway, I'll post the next chapter soon, or when I can be bothered! Any one was wondering then here is the answer. Had to babble a bit otherwise FanFiction wouldn't let me upload this not 'cos it would of just been one line xD. Got some of the chapters done, like 2 or something, but yeah, I can't be bothered to upload them tonight. Maybe tomorrow.**

**Oops?**


End file.
